Last Tango
by akaeve
Summary: Fornell and Gibbs join forces to solve two crimes.
1. Chapter 1

The dark side of undercover work, he hated it really, the things one had to do, as the music of Tina Turner's Private Dancer began to reverberate round the booth. The lights came on and centred on the middle of a hexagonal room. The girl was straddled the chair, but as the music took hold she rose, pushed the seat over and began to do her routine, her teasing, her gyrating, her provocative movements, as Fornell looked at her face he saw the eyes, blank, either she was drugged or was thinking up tomorrows shopping list. She strutted round the room stopping briefly at each window. Back at the chair she began to strip, carefully rolling the stockings down and then pulling off, wrapping one round her neck then the other over her wrists, as if she wanted more action. Fornell wondered how the other occupants of the closed windows were doing, or should that be what they were they doing, as he fingered his collar, the Basque finally removed to show the breasts, but the nipples hidden behind the tassels, as she took one final prance round the booth flashing her chest as she passed each window, the lights finally went out.

Fornell adjusted his collar, opened the door and went to reception; the girl behind the counter was chewing gum and reading a book.

"Good show, nice girl, she do extras?" Fornell snarled.

"Meaning" the receptionist replied looking up from her book, and allowing Tobias a full look down her cleavage.

"You know," as Tobias smiled, "Extras."

"If you mean sex, she is over 21 as far as I know and we don't have rooms, only the bar and the dance hall."

"Know where then?"

"Look," the girl replied, "You a cop, can smell a cop at 5 paces. We only do the bar and the dance hall. We did have a cop in last week asking questions, but looking at you," as she eyed Tobias up and down with his stubble, "You're just a perv, out for a cheap thrill."

"Hey, know something, that wasn't cheap," Fornell replied.

"So still a perv then, and weird with it," as she returned to her book, "50 Shades of Grey." Fornell just shook his head, smiled and walked out the joint.


	2. Chapter 2

Fornell opened the door and crossed the room heading for the basement.

"Tobias, how you get on?" Gibbs asked not looking up from the intricate carving, "What happened?"

"Called me a perv," as Tobias walked down the stairs.

"Could have been worse, you could have been called a weirdo," came the reply.

"She did, but what now, you calling the shots? Thought DiNozzo would have come up with something, well him and Sacks, since they were trawling through the CCTV footage. "

"Tobias all we know is that my Petty Officer was moonlighting, and her body was found in the dumpster behind the club, under a Wal-Mart carrier bag full of methamphetamine, gamma hydroxybutyric, flunitrazepam and other designer drugs. Her dress or lack of it suggested Pole or Burlesque, you find anything else at the club."

"No sex?"

"Me neither," Gibbs smiled, "Must be losing my touch."

"Jethro, I mean, they do not do extras in the club, I have to ask the bouncers or the girls themselves."

"And that would be soliciting," Gibbs smiled now looking at Tobias.

"Yeah for her, or me?" Fornell enquired looking about for a jam jar and some bourbon.

"Depends who's paying," Gibbs again answered.

"Never paid for sex, what about you?" came the question.

"Oh yeah Tobias, three times," as Gibbs stopped the carving, rose and went to the cupboard beside his gun, "I think this is what you were looking for," handing Tobias the bottle.

"Tumbler?"

"Any jam jar you like, they are all clean, but Tobias," as Gibbs now poured himself a shot from the bottle Fornell had now left on the workbench, "What we going to do now."

"What were the toxicity results?" Fornell asked as he sipped the burning liquid.

"Ducky says clean, she had been strangled."

"So no drugs," as they heard Fornell's cell ring, "Yeah Fornell…good get a BOLO out for the guy." As he shut the cell, smiled and looked at Gibbs for a refill," We got a name from the tapes, a Stuarty Henshaw."


	3. Chapter 3

Stuarty Henshaw sat in Interrogation Room 2; he fidgeted with the ring on his finger and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know why he had been brought in by two thugs, that was all you could call them, and one, well his men's toiletries where a bit strong and were bringing on a migraine, the over powering smell of musk. Gibbs and Fornell looked through the mirrored glass this was going to be fun, as they turned and walked out the door and through into interrogation.

Fornell slammed his notes on the desk making Stuarty jump, Gibbs leant back against the mirror, arms crossed and smiled.

"The meth, where you get it?" Fornell began to ask.

"Or should we say where were you taking it?" Gibbs added.

"Nowhere….found."

"You just found a bag full of street goodies and you threw away?" Fornell continued.

"Maybe they were left for a second person to find, but then we didn't see anyone pick up the goods," Gibbs suggested.

"You not see the body in the dumpster?" Fornell now enquired looking at Stuarty

"Oh yeah, but didn't know it was a body until I heard on the news, thought it was one of them mannequins, you know porcelain white, from that store round the corner," Stuarty replied, "That Peepers Jeepers store, they sold that type of gear."

"No I don't know the store, and what sort of gear do they sell?" Fornell began to smile.

"You know the kind," Stuarty began to say, squirming around the chair.

"No enlighten me, I come from a very straight laced, puritanical family," Gibbs now asked looking Stuarty in the eyes.

"You know the Peepers Jeepers, they specialise in you know," as Stuarty looked down and then up, "Bondage stuff, handcuffs and whips and leather and lace and….you know kinky stuff." He didn't finish just began to blush.

"Getting a hard on, could get the boys to give you a hand," Fornell smiled.

"Not nice Fornell, but you know they sold Government Issue cuffs, and kinky stuff? That would be the chambermaid and waitress outfits from our last undercover mission," Gibbs added.

"Yeah kinky stuff, you know what I mean now," Stuarty added beginning to feel more at ease with his interrogators.

"Nah," Gibbs laughed, "As said I'm off a puritanical family, not sure about him though," now pointing at Fornell.

"So son," Fornell continued, "The bag you found, not look inside?" Fornell continued.

"Like I said, I'm a law abiding citizen, I found the bag and put it in the dumpster, and anyway you found me on that CCTV, infringement of personal space, and you didn't find who placed the body in the dumpster. To me that is pretty bad policing," Stuarty smiled slyly.

"Oh Yeah, someone painted out the lens with dog poo, took the owners hours to clean up, so we don't know who tossed the body in there," Tobias added, "That is why we would like you to fill in the times between 02.30 and 04.00, before our thugs fill you in."

"You threatening me? I know my rights." Stuarty shouted, as he began to stand.

"Sit," Gibbs answered, "Just tell us what you know and we'll let you know if you need a lawyer or not."

"Okay Okay," as Stuarty plonked himself down again on the chair, "I'd finished at the late night store. This guy had come in about 12.30 with the bag, said he knew where I lived and just drop this in the dumpster behind the club. He gave me $250, I needed for my girl, we are going to be parents."

"My heart bleeds," Fornell replied, "Then what?"

"I took the bag, finished my shift and went home, satisfied?"

Gibbs just smiled, "Oh yep, just don't leave the country, we might need to talk to you again." As he went to the door, opened it and indicated with a nod of his head, to go. Stuarty didn't hang around to answer any more questions, he just ran from the room straight into the bodies of DiNozzo and Sacks, "See our guest out won't you boys."

"You believe him?" Fornell asked.

"Oh yeah Tobias, no-one is that shifty at lying."


	4. Chapter 4

As Fornell and Gibbs sat round the dining table at Gibbs' des res, eating chilli, Fornell enquired, of what now.

"I mean Metro knew, that that bag of goodies was a FBI hit, but it was unfortunate your Petty Officer got in the way. Good you did get that call from the cleaners wasn't it. Means you took the lead. Just bad I had to do the undercover work."

"But Tobias look on the bright side, you got to see the seedy side of life," as he put a mouthful of chilli in his mouth, "Need more kidney beans in this and a little more seasoning."

"True…..on both accounts, but hey Gibbs, you can cook it next time yourself if you like," Tobias replied indignantly, "But now what, since you're calling the shots?"

"Tobias, all we know is there was no toxicity in her blood, but she did die of asphyxia," Gibbs relied.

"Sex?" Tobias continued beginning to smile.

"There you go again, you really should get out more Tobias, meet some nice girls," Gibbs continued, as he heard Fornell's cell ring and Tobias answer, "Yeah Fornell. No nothing important, just finishing eating…..I'll be there soon. That Jethro, was my office. Stuarty's convenience store just blew up. "

"Stuarty?" Gibbs questioned beginning to worry.

"He's ok….shock, and a slight singed forelock, but he is in safe hands…..Sacks'," Tobias laughed as he let himself out. Gibbs just finished eating, but couldn't get out his mind the call that NCIS had got, a female. Her words were, "One of mine but then again she was one of yours." He just couldn't place the accent, it wasn't Holly's who else did he know who kept house, so to speak? Definitely not, Miranda, but whom, had he crossed paths with recently. The accent so very slightly Irish, or at least a twinge, the only person he could think of was Sadie…..Sadie McCready, sometime Madam, but mostly she had been an irritating female, first encountered when he had arrived in DC in 2001. Sadie always wanted power.  
How did she get it? Drugs and her prostitution ring. Gibbs wondered if Fornell knew. He pushed his plate aside and called…."Yeah Tobias, been thinking, what you know of a Sadie McCready?"

He heard Tobias reply, "Heard of her, but before my time."

"She's been off radar for few years?" Gibbs replied.

"I'll get Sacks to investigate, but what do you remember about her?" Fornell continued.

"Sadie….last I remember, she was done for soliciting at Norfolk, gave a couple sailors their something for the weekend, they recovered in hospital. Maybe I'll get DiNozzo to search prison records."

"Ok, we'll see what we can do this side," Gibbs heard Fornell say before hearing the cell close. Gibbs called Tony.

"DiNozzo, I want you to see what you can dig up on a Sadie McCready…..Not telling you anything, you find out yourself and we will compare notes with Sacks and Fornell," Gibbs replied smiling at what Tony had asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs and Fornell sat in the NCIS conference room, the notes given to them from DiNozzo and Sacks lying scattered on the table.

"So Sadie, in prison these last 9 years," Fornell began to say, "A daughter brought up by the Grandparents. Age?…19 and a dancer. Metro has had on occasion pulled her in for allegedly prostitution and recreational drugs, they couldn't get anything to stick "

"What name does Metro give?" Gibbs asked, "Because we have the daughter called Mary."

"Sacks says Mira-bella and here is a picture," as Fornell handed over the photograph, "And, Jethro I know where we can find the girl," as he looked at Gibbs and smiled, "She's the receptionist at the dance hall, the one that called me a perv."

"In that case, I think, we should go and give Mary a little visit," as Gibbs gathered the papers together, rose and indicated to Fornell.

-oOo-

Fornell drove the pair to the club, strode through the door and headed for the desk.

"Two tickets for the show," as Fornell slammed the dollars on the desk.

"Which one?" the girl asked smiling.

"You got more than one?" Gibbs replied.

"Look, you gentlemen together? 'Cos we got a policy…..no duets," Mira-belle answered sweetly.

"Meaning?" Fornell continued beginning to snarl.

"Meaning, we don't like cleaning up a booth."

"Sweetheart, you give us tickets or we bust you, and looking at yours, definitely implanted," Tobias replied, not seeing the manager appear.

"Mira-belle, do we have a problem?"

"Sir, these gentlemen are…" Mira-belle began to say as she now saw Gibbs and Fornell flash their badges.

"Pushing our luck, now Mira-belle or should we say Mary, I knew your mother, I say knew," as Gibbs saw the colour drain from Mary's face, "She's not dead just know her from years back. We need to talk to you about her and your grandmother and of course you. So," as Gibbs now looked at the manager, "If we could borrow Mary for some questioning, we'll try and get her back for the evening performance, I'm sure the afternoon matinee will go fine." Gibbs saw the manager's eye twitch and then he nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

_Interrogation room 1_

"So Mary," Tobias began to question, "Mom's been doing time these past 9 years, you grow up fast? Visit her often, or does granny not allow?"

"I don't know what you mean," Mary replied with a blank face.

"Maybe I should let Agent DiNozzo here interview you?" Tobias answered, indicating a finger at Tony, who smiled.

_Interrogation room 2_

"Hello Sadie, remember me?" Gibbs asked of the woman sitting opposite him.

"You've aged Agent Gibbs, but then haven't we all? I suppose this is to do with your Petty Officer. I know it was a FBI sting, just unfortunate your Petty Officer got in the way."

"You kill her?"

"How could I, I was inside and no I do not any longer organise, haven't for years. I only have weeks to go before I am released, then…"

"Then you can take over again," Sacks shouted.

"I was going to say," as she looked at Sacks and then back to Gibbs, "A leopard can't change its spots, my mother never will, but I have seen the light, and am joining a retreat, a Nunnery, I mean I have been banged up for years so I am used to it, but I have changed I want to help rescue others."

"Your daughter, she doesn't seem bothered with your decision?" Gibbs now asked.

"Mary is being groomed, as I was, to take over the family business, nothing I say will change her mind. I just hope when she sees how happy I am, she will change," Sadie finished saying.

"So Sadie you really don't know anything?" Gibbs asked.

"I am afraid not Agent Gibbs, but then you will have to ask my mom," as Sadie bowed her head.

_Interrogation room 1_

"So Mary, you still sticking to your story, that you know nothing, because my pal Agent Gibbs, yes the guy whose PO was killed, has finished talking to your mom. Mom says to talk to you and granny. So you gonna spill the beans or are you going to make my day even worse?" Fornell snarled.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning? I have a headache," Tobias answered.

"No sex then?" Mary smiled back sweetly.

"Look sweetheart, who called Gibbs? Who was supposed to pick up the drugs?" Who torched Stuarty's store?" Fornell shouted slamming the desk with his fist.

Mary looked at Tobias and then Tony and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok that's it, DiNozzo book her for murder, book her for drug trafficking, and finally book her for pissing me off."

"That a crime Fornell?"

"Is in my book." As he picked up his notes, and turned to leave.

"Wait," he heard Mary say, "I'll talk."

"Yes….so I'm listening, as is mom," turning and looking at the two way glass.

"It was Gran, she told me to call Gibbs. She knew it was a FBI drugs sting, but she knew nothing of the body. The sailor moonlighted as a tease dancer, she did the occasional escort job for us, but I swear we did not kill her. I know, that Georgio, one of the bouncers, had a thing for her, and I know she wasn't interested. He wanted her to do more, but she didn't want to."

"More? More of what?" Tony now enquired, "And who was going to pick up the drugs?"

"I was to, but when I looked inside the dumpster and saw the body I called Gran, she said call Gibbs."

"And the rest is history, so they say. I think Agent DiNozzo we should invite Georgio in for a little chat," Fornell replied looking at Tony, "Or should I say Agent Gibbs can have a little chat."


	7. Chapter 7

George Philips sat with his arms folded in Interrogation Room 1, staring at the mirror and smirking slightly. George Philips, ex-marine and now brawl-room bouncer. He had nothing to fear from the FBI, what he was worried about was Agent Gibbs, word on the street was that ex Gunnery Sergeant, and one time MP always got his man and George was as guilty as sin. The door swung open and in strode Gibbs followed by what smelt like a Feeb.

"My I introduce Agent Fornell, FBI," Gibbs said quietly looking George in the eyes for the slightest reaction, "Agent Fornell had his sting interrupted by a body of one Petty Officer, whom I believe you knew, not just because she worked as an exotic dancer at the club, but because she was an escort for the McCready clan."

"Very good Gibbs, and where have you discovered I fit in?"

"Could be you wanted to start a distribution centre within the Barracks, you wanted people inside, so you could find out more on ceremonial and security missions within the Capitol. Who you really working for? And I don't think you have the brains for a one man show," Gibbs continued.

"If I talk, we cut a deal?" George enquired.

"No deal, murder is murder and that means jail," Fornell added.

"Ok I will say this, yes I knew your petty Officer, and yes I knew about the drugs, Stuarty is my sister's boyfriend. I overhead the two talking, and thought it would be good to maybe muscle in and, I knew Mary was to pick the drugs up, but then I thought why not me. I could have just mugged Stuarty or persuaded him, he is quite weak. Your PO didn't want to now of my plan, to infiltrate the Barracks and get the Navy at Norfolk. But we had a thing going, sex was good with her, in fact Agent Gibbs it was more than good, she liked to play hard and to have it hard, she liked a little chains and cords and a little leather strapping round her firm…."

"We get the picture," Fornell snapped, "So you saying a sex game gone wrong?"

"Oh yes very wrong. I know what you asked that afternoon Agent Fornell, and yes we do, do extras, but for paying guests….Mary doesn't know anything about that….just a few of the bouncers and management, let's say one of the clients got slightly more excited in her play games with your sailor, Agent Gibbs, and well petite mort turned into….."

"Real death, so now George…. group sex,…from both sides, sounds good if you are into that. Now you and the management are going to give us names of every person who was there that night, then we may manage to give you a lighter sentence," Fornell finished saying, as Gibbs laid a pen and sheet of paper in-front of George.

**Epilogue**

"Gas leak at the store then, poor workmanship, just can't get the workmen these days," Gibbs replied as he served up chilli to Fornell," Now this is how it should be, I spent enough time in Mexico to know."

"Yep, and just as well I didn't know about the sex club, I wouldn't have known which way to look."

"Oh yeah, could have feigned a headache," Gibbs began to laugh looking at his friend.

"No sex then, but maybe Stuarty was right, that Peepers Jeepers store, it was more than just a clothing shop," as Fornell continued to eat, as he heard his cell ring, "No peace for the wicked…yeah Fornell….ok be there 30mins," as closed the call, "Hey Gibbs, any chance of a carry out," pointing to the meal and smiling, as he watched Gibbs go to the kitchen and bring back some containers.

"Enjoy Tobias," as Jethro handed his friend the remainder from the kitchen.

"Thanks Jethro must do this again sometime," as he turned and walked out the house.

The End


End file.
